All they need is hope
by Wallart plus Flinx equals war
Summary: Missions often go wrong for YJ, but never like this... Never before have the team faced an opponent they couldn't defeat -unless they crossed the line and killed. Zombie Fic HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: No couples will be in this**  
** just crushes  
**

**Big thanks to eternal mist for helping me! :)  
**

"tcetorp su!" Zatanna exclaims as a barrier surrounds the team and Roy.

"We need a plan." Kaldur says.

"Running in and attacking showed us that." Roy states. Everyone looked at Wally, who looked away.

"Well we need to make a plan fast!" Zatanna says as the barrier shakes. "I don't know how long I can hold this."

Aqualad nods and forms a plan. Before he can finish, the barrier explodes.

"You think you're going to stop me? You can plan all you want, but you can't stop me from having a little fun." Klarion the witch boy cackles.

"We'll see about that." Artemis aims her bow at the witch boy.

Klarion forms a shield around him. "dend eseht starb otni rehtona noisnemid." He chants. (send these brats into another dimension)

"NO!" Zatanna shrieks as she and the team plus Red arrow fade away.

"I feel weird." Wally complains.

"Nonononononononononononono!" Zatanna repeats

**Zatanna pov**

NO! How does he even know that spell? How could he have mastered it?

"Zee calm down." Robin places his hand on my shoulder. I suddenly feel less tense and relax a little. I observe our surroundings. Uh oh. Things don't look good at all. Blood. It's everywhere! There's body parts all over the streets.

"Where are we?" Superboy and Red Arrow ask at the same time. They just glare at each other then look away.

"Another dimension." I whisper loud enough so everyone can hear. I spot something moving towards M'gann . "Watch out!" I wail.

"Eeek!" Megan shrieks which causes it to move faster until it picks up a running pace. It moans and leaps on Megan. Super boy tackles the thing off her and starts beating it senselessly. Kaldur had to pry Conner off the attacker. "It's mind… It's working properly but it doesn't speak any earth language."

"Uh guys you need to see this." Wally utters. We gaze towards the street ahead and see the same things that attacked Megan except there's about twenty.

"I think we should get somewhere high. "Robin suggests.

"tel enoyreve ylf." I chant. In an instant everyone is up in the air. (except for Miss Martian since she flies by herself)

"How do you control this?" Wally groaned. He was swerving all over the place.

"Why is it that you're the only one who can't stay still?" Artemis rolls her eyes. They need to be quiet. I can't think with them bickering.

"Why is it that you can't stop being a-"

"Can you two just shut up?" I growl. So what kind of dimension is this? So far there's things that keep a- wait no! M'gann said that they have a mind. SO can they possibly be aliens, but they look like humans. I get lost into my thoughts and then I remember that there's a time limit on this spell. "We need to land and quick. There's a rooftop right there." I tell them.

"I think they might follow." Roy points to the people/aliens/things whatever they are, bellow us.

"We shall see if they do." Aqualad declares. Kaldur heads towards the roof top and everyone follows suite. We look bellow and see that they are dashing toward the building.

"tcetorp su!" I start to feel my energy surround the building. The things start banging on the shield. I can kind of feel them smacking into the force field. These things are strong, but they look weak.

They sky darkens as the things retreat. Why? Why would they retreat? I sigh in frustration then Kaldur stares at me. "Zatanna, you seem to know most about this."

"Not really I haven't studied about this type of magic. I only recognize the spell." I reply. My dad barely knows about this type of magic and he's way more advanced than me. So this is going to be hard from both ends.

Wally's stomach growls and nobody says anything. Everyone is pretty much hungry. I remember when dad taught me survival magic. You don't need to say anything, but you need to think it. There has to be a location in mind and the item you want from it. So my eyes hunt for a store nearby. All there is, is a gas station.

My mind pictures water and snacks that most gas stations have. As I think of these, they appear right infront of me. I put extra snacks for Wally.

When I open my eyes everyone stares at me. "Guys we should eat up and then get some rest." I tell them and they don't disagree.

After I eat I conjure up some blankets and pillows for the team and quickly doze off. My dad was there, taking me down an aisle. I was wearing a beautiful white dress. It was strapless and there was an attached belt with a sweet bow that cinches the waist. We kept walking down the aisle until we reach a stair case. Dad went to take a seat in the front row as Robin guided me the stairs. There is a pastor waiting for us there.

"Zatanna." Robin says. "Zatanna, wake up."

What? I sit up and realize that it was just a dream. A stupid dream that would never become an reality. "What's up?" I inquire.

"Put the shield down."

"Why?"

"Because there are survivors."

I instantly get up and take my energy from the building. We head down our own ways. Kaldur uses his water barriers, Conner jumps, Robin uses his grappling hook, Wally runs down, Megan flies, Artemis uses a grappling Arrow so does Roy, I just go with Robin.

"So how do you know that there are survivors?" I question.

"I felt someone's mind and it was in English." Megan answers. Right after she said that, there was a scream. We run towards the source and see a little girl. She has bite marks all over her.

"I will go get her, you all will defend us." Kaldur orders.

"You don't tell me what to do." Roy glares.

"Uh Red now is not the time to be rebellious." Robin yells as a bird a rang is thrown.

I use some simple spells to push them back. Then I hear a deep scream. Kaldur. One of them was on his back. It took a big chunk out of his shoulder. Megan threw up and the guys kept fighting. Artemis shot one more arrow before racing over to Kaldur. Before she even reaches him a wave of pink hits Kaldur and the little girl. They fall to ground and they don't move. Conner face has an shocked expression on his face. "No heart beat."

"No!" I scream. A girl with pink hair comes from the shadows.

"Shh unless you want the whole town after you. Now follow me if you want to live." She tells us. I don't trust her. She just killed a little girl and our teammate.

"Why should we go with you? You just killed two people!" Wally yells at her.

"They were gonna die anyway!" She howls. "Now come with me or they will kill you."

I decide that she knows what's she's doing so I follow her. I'm guessing everyone else is following me by the feet I hear behind me.

"So what are those things that attacked us earlier?" Roy asks.

"Zombies." The pink haired girl answers.


	2. Explanations

Zatanna's pov

Out of all dimensions to get stuck in, we get stuck with this one. Not cool! Did Klarion plan this? Of course he didn't I bet he randomly was trying to cause chaos. Wow the team is keeping calm even though we just witnessed Kaldurs death. "So how did this start?" I ask the pink headed girl.

"Just a week ago I discovered my powers as did my teammates, but a virus was discovered as well. Lexcorp was creating a serum to cure cancer completely but the side effects were... Well... life threatening."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"Isn't obvious? In guessing the person who tested the cure ended up becoming apart of the undead." Robin guessed. We walked into an abandoned walmart.

"How is there no... um... walkers?" M'gann gazes around the people less store.

"We got rid of them. Most of us died in the process, so now there's only three of us." The pink haired girl answered.

"Walkers?" Conner lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah you know from 'The Walking Dead' I'm surprised you watch that Megalicious." Wally told us.

"Can we get back to the story?" Red Arrow grunts. The girl was about to talk but then I felt something magical and cut her off.

"How is it that the walkers are not outside this place trying to get in?"

"I jinxed the place." She smirks. She's the gypsy of bad luck.

"So your a gypsy?" I say.

"How did you guess?" She responded in a sarcastic tone. She takes us to the boys clothing section. We see three boys. One is huge with red hair and blue eyes. He looks like he's 6ft 5in but that's just a guess. "This is Baran Flinders aka Mammoth and- wait where's Shimmer!" "She went looking for you." Mammoth says while snaking on a beef jerky stick. "And you just let her go without a fight!" The gypsy screamed. "She's your sister your supposed to protect her!" Mammoth rolled his eyes and ate the rest of the jerky. "And if your going to eat then eat in the food section!" She scolded as she led us to the computer section. "This is Mikron O'Jeneus aka Gizmo. He's the tech nerd of the group."

"But he's ten!" Wally exclaims.

"You watch your mouth you snot eatin pit sniffin a-" Gizmo gets cut off.

"What a colorful vocabulary." The gypsy says while covering his mouth. "Where's Seemore?" She asked the midget.

"Your section." He grunts. Anger is spread across her face as she marches to the girls clothing section. "Seymour Johnson! Get out of my-" She stops talking and a blush appears on her face.

"J-Jinx W-what are you d-doing here." Seymour Stammers. I try to see whats going on but The gypsy, Jinx, is blocking my way. She raises her hand and pink energy makes it's way to Seymour's arm.

"Ouch thats gotta hurt." Wally states as Artemis slaps his head. Seymour runs out holding a heart shaped bra.

"That's Seymour aka seemore the idiot of the group. And last but not least I'm Jinx." The witch says.

"Real name?" Roy questioned... I think.

"Jennifer but if you call me that I'll hex your brains to oblivion." Jinx threatened with a playful tone, but Roy stilled winced. Jinx grabbed a megaphone off a table that supported shorts and spoke, "Everyone go to the check out section this is urgent." Wally zips ahead of us as I sigh. We walk to isle ten where we spot everyone gathered except Wally. He was taking money out the cash register.

"Dude! Not cool!"

"What? It's not stealing plus if we get out alive I have" Wally counts the money in ten seconds. "Five hundred twenty two dollars and two cents."

"Shut up and what do you mean 'If we get out alive'?" Jinx eyes glowed a bright pink.

"We're from another dimension I think." M'gann explains.

"I really don't see how this is your business." Superboy glares at Jinx.

"Well if we find a way out they can come with." I spoke up.

"_And risk this happening to our dimension, no thank you_." Roy's voice floated itself into my head. I ignore it and roll my eyes.

"It's not like we can leave them here in this hell hole." I point out, outloud. "And if they carry any of the infection to our world I can wipe it all out of their system."

"Sounds like a plan to me,but how do we get to your dimension?" Seemore questions.

"I can't do it alone I need help from earth 16." I sigh.

"Earth 16?" Roy's lifts an eye brow.

"That's the name of our dimensions earth."

The room filled with 'ahhs' and 'ohhs'.

"So how do you get help from earth 16?" Jinx's eyes lot up from the hope of living in a world that was full of people, happiness, and less life threatening conflicts.

"Your not seriously gonna trust these losers are you?". Mammoth growled.

"These losers are still in ear shot!" Conner hissed.

"Shut it you pit sniffer."

"What kind of a cuss word is that?" Kid flash laughed.

"Piz ruoy spil" I chanted. They were seriously annoying me.

"Thank you, um,... We never got your names." Jinx looked embarressed. Hello Zee!

_"heard that. "_

Wally sped forward and pointed to himself, "I'm Wally,that's Megan and Conner, there's Roy and Zatanna and that's Robin and that's..." Wally's voice dropped and tears stung The teams eyes. Kaldur was a true hero. Brave, smart, and kind. If we're gonna get through this alive then we have to keep our head straight.

Zatanna? Can you hear me?" A voice rings through the air.

"Daddy?"

**Review? I only got two reviews which I am very greatful of. **


	3. Important authors note

A/n: I need you all to vote on my poll it will help me decide what story I should work on. Yes that means only one story will be updated until it's finished then I'll move on to the next one. 


End file.
